dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyou Tsukino
Kyou Tsukino'' '(月野京; Tsukino Kyō), Neé Kyou Amano ''(天野京; Amano Kyō), is a human woman whom unconsciously acquired the title of a Hero, a higher level than normal humans, by helping magic and sacred mystical beings in disguise. She's the Mother of the Tsukino siblings, specially Ichijou Tsukino, and a businesswoman with no special abilities or royal lineage, despite helping supernatural creatures on her daily basis. She's the main heroine of the short stories ''''Kyou Tsukino's longests days'. Appearance Despite being in her 40's, Kyou is a beautiful, slender, young-looking woman that resembles Ichijou is some ways. She has green, bright eyes, brown messy short hair and slender figure, atributes that her children would later inherit. She also has a proeminent chest size, however, noted by herself, not as big as Berolina's, whom is around C/D-cup. It is noted that she's just as tall, or taller, than her children and step-children. Personality Being a mother and step-mother of five children, four girls and a boy, Kyou is patient, calm and reasonable, somehow able to maintain the order in the Tsukino Household despite the clashing personalities of the siblings. She loves every single one of them and, even when they don't say anything, knows they love her back, putting great faith in them and just generally being nice, with them being nicer people around her. She show also shades of a very caring person, as she stay married to Hajime out of pity because she knows that he's a poor man in denial of his own problems and anguish. Despite her calm usual demeanor, however, Kyou shows a very short-tempered and easily-triggered side as well, a trait passed down to her children. Being somehow more controlled than her son, Kyou will eventually assault whoever enraged her to the breaking point. A easy way to get on her nerves is making puns and fun out of her name, making people constantly call her a 'Tsuchinoko('''ツァチノーコー;tsu~achinōkō)'' instead of her name''(ツァキノーキーオー; Tsu~akinōkīō). Another trait that she shares with her children is her snarky attitude with the world around her, usually full of sarcasm and black comedy, although she doesn't manifest it outside her head. Even her children aren't spared, since she usually discuss a lot with her true daughter and son on daily basis. She also shows increasing disbelief with Ichijou's change of attitude and general absurdness in her life. Kyou will freak out, question, wonder and ask about Ichijou's new world as a devil frequently, and despite still being clueless about it, she'll still worry about his safety and say that, while he's still a teenager and making his choices, he'll still be her little boy. Ichijou's habit of patting people in the head for comfort or appreciation, like he did with Yoko and Berolina, came from her, as she does this to a nervous Ichijou in chapter 11. She's also a great cook, since Ichijou learned from her, being a good cook himself. History A businesswoman recently graduated from college, Kyou is the second child of the Amano house, and met Hajime for the first time during a small reunion. Being five years younger than him, they shared a small kouhai-senpai relantionship, and was during this time that Hajime developed feelings for her. With another desastrous marriage and a divorce on his way, the businessman asked Kyou in marriage and, out of pity, she accepted, being now the step-mother of three young girls and making a couple herself. Since then, she's the only one of the two whom has some interactions with them, since Hajime is either working abroad or going on a vacation with her, a fact that made Ichijou hate him. Kyou is the only one the children like the most. Sometime before or during the story, Kyou unconsciously gained the title of a Hero, a human being that ascended to a higher ground of existence by doing impossible tasks or archieving recognition of high-level beings themselves, by simply doing her job as a businesswoman, helping people that were actually sacred and mystical creatures in disguise. She's still clueless about such position or her son's situation, though. Powers & Abilities '''Natural Heroic abilities -' Being classified as a Hero, despite not knowing her current position, Kyou adquired the power to control herself and stay calm and collected even on the most dire of the situations. She's on a constant zen state of mind, and even when she doesn't show it, she has an incredible physical strength. Anti-Magic''(抗魔法; Kō mahō) - ''Another of a natural ability of a Hero, Kyou is practically immune to every kind of spell or enchantment, like hypnosis and illusions. However, she can still be harmed by physical damage, like be burned by a fire magic or freeze by ice magic. Development Everybody loves their moms, whenever they know or not. I thought of Kyou in being not a typical aloof and dense mother that approves or simply ignores the adventures his children go through. She can still be really stern and old-fashioned, but she'll be a kind mother that likes everybody. Even the cute freeloaders. Trivia * Her appearance and images in question are based on the Character Machi Andou from the 'When supernatural battles becomes common place' series. * She is Hajime's third wife, and the one who has the most children. * All of Ichijou's family members are named after numbers or something similar. In her case, Kyou's name is "ten quadrillion". * She also has the habit of making references when on the spotlight, but the ones the said are more outdated(i.e. "Rashomon" and "Tetsuo-Iron man") Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans